


Стрит

by Lin1347



Category: Originals
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lin1347/pseuds/Lin1347
Kudos: 1





	1. Энни

В комнате раздалось тихое пиканье. Очки на тумбочке засветились зелёной оправой. Из-под одеяла вынырнула большая рука, небрежно выключив очки с зарядки и утащив их за собой под подушку.  
— Чего тебе? - хриплый голос был недоволен пробуждением.  
— О, вы проснулись, — этот голос мог слышать только человек под одеялом, ведь раздавался возглас из наушников, скрепленных с очками. — Вы просили разбудить вас сегодня пораньше, уже 12 дня.  
— Ой, иди в лес с такими заявлениями, — рука уже было собиралась стащить очки обратно на тумбочку, но голос возмутился:  
— Вы просили передать себе, что Лина будет в бешенстве, если Жуть нагадит в квартире.  
Существо под одеялом тут же подорвалось. Оно встало во весь свой рост, ударившись головой о низкий потолок, и, сматерившись, отправилось на кухню.

— Доброе утро, Ал, — юноша на кухне сидел спиной к проходу за столом у подоконника.  
— Чё как, Йо? — зевнули в ответ. Зашедшего на кухню тут же попыталось сбить с ног нечто лохматое, рычащее и большое.  
— Ты сегодня рановато, Жуть сама не своя. Поешь и погуляй с ней быстрее. И я сказал "поешь", а не "найди в холодильнике баночку "Топлива" и нажрись прямо с утра".  
— Понял, — банка отправилась обратно в холодильник. — Как Ли?  
— Пришла часа четыре назад и легла молча. Проснётся к четырём, но, может, тоже подорвётся пораньше. Чем Миша не шутит. Да не ищи уже, я приготовил с утра яичницу, вон, на плите лежит, — Йо повернулся к собеседнику.  
— Спасиб, что б я без тебя делал. Так бы и обнял такого милого.

— Ты нажрался бы, Ал. Это не большая загадка. И не юли, и так сахара хватает. 

После спешного раннего завтрака Ал отправился выгуливать Жуть, не забыв надеть очки — он помнил, что в этом районе без них нельзя. Он тут же отметил их удобство: карта показывала, где он был, параллельно можно было листать новости, а встроенный Искусственный Интеллект в виде юноши стоял будто перед Алом, рассказывая о принципах жизни района. Огромное количество кафе, улыбчивые люди, огромные баннеры, зеркальные или прозрачные здания...  
— Господин Александр Рейд, пожалуйста, прослушайте экскурс более внимательно! — Искинт, как его окрестил Рейд, или просто Ис, с каждой минутой всё более требовательно просил прослушать инструкцию.

— Да всё нужное я услышал, — повторял Рейд, смотря по сторонам. — Звания даются за всё, что я делаю, видны остальным. Могу общаться с кем угодно 2 часа, потом только с С, В и D. Я получил C с минусом.  
В верхнем правом углу появилось уведомление со значком.  
— Ис, это что ещё?  
— Ваше звание. Их у вас уже несколько, — Искинт улыбнулся, глядя голубыми глазами на уведомление.— Желаете просмотреть?

Звания оказались не самыми приятными. Среди вполне мирных "Правша", "Любопытный" и "Собачник" стояли также значки "Сквернослов 10-ой степени", "Зависимый 10-ой степени", "Грубый" и "Рассеянный". Но одно звание с приведением в наушниках привлекло особое внимание Рейда. В отличие от других, разноцветных, этот значок был серым с чёрными контурами.  
— Это звание "Призрак 8-ой степени". Призрак — человек, резко переставший разговаривать с кем-либо. Вы обладаете очками недавно, но как минимум десять знакомых вы заблокировали во всех социальных сетях без объяснения причины. Первая степень считается наибольшей. Всего степеней десять. Постепенно количество званий будет увеличиваться, с вашими изменениями меняются и звания. Например, если вы не будете употреблять энергетические напитки в течение как минимум тридцати дней...  
— Да, да, захлопнись.  
Боковым зрением Рейд увидел, как подсветился значок "Грубый". Сматерился от досады. Подсветился значок "Сквернослов". 

— Так себе погулял с собакой, — говорил он Йо, когда вернулся. — Как вы с этим живёте? Это гадко, гадко и ещё больше гадко!  
— Тебе было дано предупреждение, чтоб не ругался?  
— Да, твою за ногу! Да что это такое?! — воскликнул Рейд через секунду, когда очки предупреждающе пикнули.   
— На подобные выражения он тоже реагирует, как мат. И не ори, если Ли проснётся в час дня, ты узнаешь, какие ругательства можно использовать и куда тебе их надо засунуть в такое время. Тебе даже разница в рейтинге не поможет.  
— А с ним отдельная песня! Это гадство! Оно оценило меня не так! У тебя "B++", даже у Ли "A+" стоит, так почему у меня "С-"?   
— Какой бессмертный посмел орать в час дня? — раздался возглас из закрытой комнаты.   
— Ал, ради твоего же блага, либо остудись, либо беги сейчас отсюда. Беги и не возвращайся ближайшие часа два, — тихо посоветовал Йо.

К пяти часам вечера из своей комнаты вышла Ли. Недовольная, ругающаяся то ли на иностранном, то ли на сонном диалекте, вместо запятых использующая междометия, она прошла на кухню уже с кружкой чего-то блестящего и тягучего в руках.  
— Я бы предложила вам, иродам, грешного мёду, но вы вытрясли меня посреди ночи из объятий Морфея, а потому облизывайтесь, — с этими словами она нарочито медленно отпила половину кружки.  
— Ли, час дня — это раннее утро, а не ночь.  
— Йорген, ради всего святого, что осталось в моей бессовестной душе, с каких пор в нашей квартире не уважают чужой режим сна? Ладно Жуть рейдовская беснуется, я смирилась с ней, как со всем остальным, так и она просто так не орёт, а вы, фларгарбларфы недоделанные, разеваете клювопасти с поводом и без!  
Ли, как узнал Ал несколько позже, изучала профильную биологию, и в шестнадцатом классе могла уже отлично апеллировать наименованиями таких тварей, о существовании которых большая часть населения только смутно догадывалась. После того, как его на латыни назвали четырнадцатью новыми тварями абсолютно безвредно для рейтинга, он удалился восвояси, чтобы как следует подготовиться к первому дню работы после переезда.


	2. Представьтесь!

(Примечание автора: нецензурная брань была заменена словом "абврглбр". Приятного чтения) 

<< Благодарим за скачивание! Наш минималистичный текстовый редактор каждого не оставит равнодушным! Цвета подобраны...>>

17:51: "Блокнот?" - 17:51

17:52: "ПРОСТО БЛОКНОТ!?" - 17:52

17:55: "АБВРГЛБРАНЫЙ АБВРГЛБР!" - 17:55

18:03: "ЭТО НЕ МОГУТ БЫТЬ МОИ ОЧКИ! НЕ МОГУТ! И КОММУНИК БЫТЬ НЕ МОЖЕТ!!!" - 18:04

18:08: "Не, это не мои очки и коммуник. В моих бы даже с базовыми настройками появился бы базовый Исин. К тому же, если бы они взяли моё снаряжение, они бы пароль не подобрали, и распознавание бы не прошли. Просто косят, чтобы подпугнуть, я уверен. И заметок этих странных у меня точно не было" - 18:10

18:11: <<Вопрос #1: Представьтесь! Как ваше имя?>>18:11

18:10: "Ага! Таки тут есть ИИ! Или МР, что тупее? Так, ладно" 18:11

18:11: "Меня зовут RAID" - 18:11

18:12: "RAID" - 18:12

18:14:"Ответить: меня зовут Александр Рейд" - 18:15

18:17: "Он не отвечает. Похоже, тут что-то типа будильника на этой штуке? Я не понимаю. Я впервые вижу приложение без бота, да еще и очки без ИИ. Это должно так работать? И коммуник без автозамены. Похоже на ста-арую версию очков, очень старую." - 18:19

18:20:"У этого района вообще ни на что не хватает средств, и вот я, ПОЛИЦЕЙСКИЙ, ПОХИЩЕН. Ну да, ну да! Сижу в какой-то абврглбрной дыре, печатаю на абврглбрной развалюхе, которая меня старше, и пялюсь в серые стены, потому что у очков даже абврглбрного фона нету!" -18:23

18:24:"В чём вообще смысл запирать первого попавшегося здесь? Я ведь даже их лиц не знаю!"-18:25

18:25:"Дебилизм"-18:25

18:25:"Или они хотят меня сломить?"-18:25

18:25:"Информационное голодание? На столе лежит какая-то книжка по уборке, но я не понимаю, зачем она здесь - тут вообще нечего убирать"-18:25

18:27:"В очках даже рекламы нет. Мне это не нравится. Платный адблок? Глушилки? Они же вне закона. Или хотите сказать, что эта штука ВООБЩЕ к сети не подключена???"-18:28

18:29:"Единственное, что я знаю точно - эти похитители абврглбранутые на всю голову. Надо срочно бежать отсюда" - 18:29

20:18:"Сущий абврглбр. После моей записи в комнату вошёл человек - я даже не понял, она это была или он. На лице и шее - экран со смайлом, толстовка ещё эта безразмерная, на ногах юбка свободная до пола (или это всё же был низ мантии??). Буду считать за Оно. Поставило поднос у двери, да ушло обратно быстро. Я даже с кровати встать не успел. Пальцы в перчатках, коротенькие. И волосы до плеч. И ещё всё в полоску эту чёрно-жёлтую. Всё, что помню. Дверь, как от шкафов-купе - в сторону отъезжает, да, абврглбр, на магнитах. Я в неё и бился, и толкал, и тянул - мало того, что с моей стороны ручки нет, так ещё и края острые. Я руки простынью обмотал, но мимо! Прорезает, тварь абврглбрная. Чтоб её абврглбр, абврглбр абврглбручую. Похоже, они это продумали. Я даже кадык, если захочу, увидеть кадык у Осы не смогу - закрытая молель, а потому я не знаю, на что Оно способно. Чего мне ждать? Уроки пси0ологии в академии к подобному вообще не готовили (или готовили?) Впрочем, устав, я съел всё, что мне дали - голодный был, как тварь. А потом мне стало плохо - стошнило прямо под дверь. Я вообще не знаю, сколько я здесь, и который день, но, похоже, я тут долго не ел. Время могу только по этим часам определять, но я не знаю, правильное ли оно. Под кроватью нашлось 2 ведра - одно с водой, в другом тряпка. Дрянь на полу дико воняла - пришлось убрать. До сих пор кажется, что я не всё убрал. А запах теперь, кажется, меня ещё долго будет преследовать. Горло дерёт, даже воду пить не могу. Голова кружится, кажется, я сейчас снова пол изгажу. Лучше посплю, я дико устал."- 20:31


End file.
